Scott Pilgrim y Blu Gunderson vs los ex de sus parejas
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Scott y Ramona inician una vida juntos y deciden irse a vivir a Rio de Janeiro. Blu y Perla recién inician su vida de pareja. Lo que no saben es que el regreso del malvado ex de Ramona Gideon y la malvada cacatúa Nigel los unirá para acabar con cada 1 de los ex-novios malvados de sus parejas. Podrán hacerlo? Lean y sepan.
1. Chapter 1

**Scott Pilgrim y Blu Gunderson vs los ex de sus parejas**

**Este es un crossover de "Río" y "Scott Pilgrim vs los ex de la chica de sus sueños", se me ocurrió la idea al ver ambas películas. Ambas películas se encuentran en el mundo de Scott Pilgrim por lo tanto va a haber efectos que pondré en cursiva. Además de eso aquí los humanos y los animales si se comunican entre ellos.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

_La historia de Scott Pilgrim quien tuvo que afrontar un desafío muy grande para ganar el corazón de la bella Ramona Flowers ya había concluido. Pasó 1 largo año desde que Scott logró vencer a los 7 ex novios malvados de Ramona y ahora ellos ya son esposos. Scott se había ganado la lotería y se volvió el nuevo representante de los "Sex bob-ombs", la banda de la cual antes formaba parte, pero fue reemplazado por el joven Neil (ahora llamado Neil). Ramona ahora era una bella chica de 25 años que decidió dejarse el cabello de un solo color (azul)._

_Por así decirse, luego de ese año de vida en Toronto finalizados en Rio de Janeiro empezó la aventura de Blu y Perla. Al final Blu logró aprender a volar y vivir junto a su amada Perla y sus amigos Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Rafael y Eva en la reserva de su ex dueña Linda. No solo eso, además tanto Blu como Linda se habían reencontrado con viejos amigos mascota y dueño, Geoffrey Pirson el ornitólogo que se había casado con la dueña de un restaurante de ahí y Patton Pirson el guacamayo gris el cual se había casado con su novia Irina una guacamaya gris rusa y tuvieron un hijo llamado Sergey Pirson, Sylvia Michaels la diseñadora de modas que fue contratada por una compañía de diseño en Rio y Trevor Michaels el gran guacamayo verde, Wong Kwan el maestro de kung fu de China quien se fue a mudar ahí para estar con sus amigas y Percy Jackson (Pj abreviado) Kwan el tángara roja migratoria. Para ambos equipos todo era paz y prosperidad en su vida, tanto Scott como Blu se sentían muy contentos de tener a sus parejas y que pronto serán padres. Lo que no sabían es que el destino los unirá para el desafío más difícil para ambos._

**Fin del prólogo**

******Capítulo 1: **la vida de Blu y Scott

**-En Toronto Canadá**

En un club de baile se encontraban un señor con un micrófono en el escenario.

"atención damas y caballeros, con ustedes, LOS SEX BOB-OMBS" –gritó el presentador

Todos aplauden a la banda, ahí se ven a los Sex bob-ombs. 1ro vemos a Stephen.

_-Nombre: Stephen "el talento" Stills, edad 23 años. Vocalista y guitarrista de Sex bob-ombs, obsesionado por conseguir manager y paga._

Luego vemos a Neil.

_-Nombre: Neil Nordegraf, edad: 20 años. Bajista de Sex bob-ombs, antes llamado joven Neil, suplanta a Scott como bajista._

Luego vemos a Kim.

_-Nombre: Kim Pine, edad: 24 años. Baterista de Sex bob-ombs, ex novia de Scott, se podría decir la más seria del grupo._

Luego vemos a Knife.

_-Nombre: Knife Chau, edad 18 años. Nueva integrante y tecladista de Sex bob-ombs, falsa novia de secundaria de Scott, novia de Neil y experta en artes marciales._

"¡hola, somos Sex bob-ombs y vinimos a reventar sus tímpanos con nuestra música, 1 2 3 4!" –gritó Kim golpeando las baquetas 4 veces y tocan

_-modo baile, comenzado._

Todos bailaban mientras los Sex bob-ombs tocaban la canción. En una mesa viéndolos se encontraban Scott y Ramona.

_-nombre: Scott Pilgrim, edad 23 años. Representante de Sex bob-ombs y esposo de Ramona._

_-nombre: Ramona Flowers, edad 25 años. Repartidora de correros norteamericana y esposa de Scott._

"WOW SÍ QUE SON INCREÍBLES" –gritó Ramona

"TE LO DIJE, ELLOS TIENEN UN FUTURO POR DELANTE" –gritó Scott

**-En una casa**

_-ring ring-_

Suena el teléfono y Scott llega rápido a contestar.

"¿hola? Si yo soy Scott Pilgrim representante de los Sex bob-ombs" –dijo Scott

_-la pantalla se divide en 2 partes, en una está Scott y en la otra está un sujeto tapado con la oscuridad, no se le ve la cara._

"hola señor Pilgrim, yo estuve en 1 de los conciertos de su banda y déjeme decirle que su banda tiene futuro" –dijo la persona en el teléfono

"eso yo se lo he dicho a mi esposa" –dijo Scott

"soy el dueño de una disquera en Rio de Janeiro Brasil" –dijo el sujeto

"¿Rio? ¿Brasil? Oí que ese lugar es muy paradisiaco y pacífico con sus playas, el carnaval y eso" –dijo Scott

"bueno vayamos al grano, su banda es increíble, me gustaría firmarlos por un contrato de 4 álbumes" –dijo el sujeto

A Scott se le pusieron los ojos cuadrados (_literal_) y se queda con cara de OoO.

"¿co-co-co-contrato… de 4 álbumes?" –dijo Scott

"si, ganarán mucho dinero, sin contar las giras, los fans, etc..." –dijo el sujeto- "entonces ¿aceptan?"

"CLARO QUE ACEPTAMOS" –gritó Scott- "esta noticia enloquecerá a la banda"

"ya les tengo un lugar en el cual vivirán, un guía los llevará a su casa y luego a la disquera, ya les reservé un vuelo que saldrá mañana a las 7:30 AM, bueno me despido señor Pilgrim" –dijo el sujeto

"bueno adiós" –dijo Scott y colgó el teléfono

_-la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad mostrando solo a Scott._

Pero lo que no sabía es que en Rio de Janeiro el del teléfono era Gideon quien no había muerto (o en la película, no explotó convirtiéndose en monedas).

_-nombre: Gideon Gordon "G-man" Graves, edad: 26 años. Líder de la liga de los malvados ex de Ramona._

"nos veremos pronto Scott Pilgrim, mi venganza será legendaria, mejor dicho nuestra venganza" –dijo Gideon, frente a él estaban los demás ex novios de Ramona. Estaban Mattew

_-nombre: Mattew Patel, edad 27 años. 1er ex novio de Ramona, poseedor de poderes místicos como bolas de fuego y un séquito de demoniacas chicas, además usa un ridículo estilo de pirata._

Lucas.

_-nombre: Lucas Lee, edad: 25 años. 2do ex novio de Ramona, actor de cine y skateboarder profesional, no es nada sin su equipo de dobles._

Todd.

_-nombre: Todd Ingram, edad: 24 años. 3er ex novio de Ramona, bajista de "The Clash at Demonhead", posee poderes vegetarianos._

Roxy.

_-nombre: Roxanne «Roxy» Richter, edad: 27 años. 4ta ex novia de Ramona, semi-ninja lesbiana, solo fue una fase en la vida de Ramona cuando andaba "bicuriosa"._

Los gemelos Katayanagi.

_-nombre: Kyle Katayanagi, edad: 25 años. 5to ex novio de Ramona, tecladista, popular músico japonés y hermano de Ken._

_-nombre: Ken Katayanagi, edad: 25 años. 6to ex novio de Ramona, tecladista, popular músico japonés y hermano de Kyle. Ramona salió con ambos al mismo tiempo, al enterarse rompieron con ella y se unieron en su contra._

"muy pronto Scott y Ramona sentirán nuestra venganza" –dijo Gideon y todos ríen malvadamente

De regreso en Toronto Scott había dicho la noticia a la banda y todos andaban gritando y saltando de alegría por esa oportunidad.

"recuerden mañana hay que salir" –dijo Scott

Todos celebraban menos Ramona que estaba sentada en el sillón con la mirada baja, Scott la ve y va con ella.

"oye amor ¿qué tienes?" –preguntó Scott

"es que no sé si esto sea una buena idea" –dijo Ramona

"pero tómalo en cuenta, Rio es un lugar muy hermoso, sería el mejor lugar para criar a nuestro hijo" –dijo Scott acariciando el vientre de Ramona

_-una flecha aparece apuntando al voluminoso vientre de ella y salen las palabras "bebé abordo"._

"¿de veras lo crees?" –preguntó Ramona

"claro, además tu viniste aquí por una vida más pacífica y terminaste reencontrándote con tus ex" –dijo Scott- "en Rio de Janeiro nuestra vida será tranquila"

Ramona lo pensó por un momento- "… de acuerdo Scott, nos mudaremos a Rio" –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

"bueno, dime ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" –preguntó Scott

"tranquilo amor estoy bien, estoy muy bien a tu lado" –dijo Ramona y le da un beso a Scott

_-el escenario se pone negro y aparecen corazones rosados iluminando el escenario alrededor de la pareja._

Ambos terminan el beso.

"además aprovecharé para visitar a mi tía Linda, oí que se mudó ahí y se casó con un ornitólogo llamado Tulio" –dijo Scott

**-****En Rio de Janeiro Brasil**

En la reserva de Linda y Tulio, más específico en un árbol con un nido construido con partes humanas haciendo una casita (la misma casita de Blu de Rio 2) estaban Blu y Perla la cual aún estaba con su ala lastimada por lo de Nigel y el avión. Ambos estaban abrazados y recargados en un cojín que usaban como cama.

_-nombre: Blu Gunderson, edad: 15 años. Guacamayo azul spix que antes no sabía volar y novio de Perla._

_-nombre: Perla, edad: 14 años. Guacamaya azul spix y novia de Blu._

"¿cómo te sientes amor? ¿te sigue doliendo el ala?" –preguntó Blu dándole un beso en la frente

_-aparece un corazoncito luego de ese beso_

"me duele un poco, pero gracias a Tulio me estoy recuperando" –dijo Perla dulcemente

"de verdad me alegra… te ves muy linda cuando sonríes" –dijo Blu acariciando la espalda de Perla

"eres m tierno cuando dices eso" –dijo Perla ruborizada

"es lo que siento, tengo que protegerte mi linda Perla" –dijo Blu firmemente

"gracias amor, pero te olvidas de alguien" –dijo Perla con mirada seductora

"¿de quién? Aquí no hay nadie más" –dijo Blu confundido

"¿enserio?" dijo aun con su mirada seductora y la cambia a una tierna sujetando el ala de Blu- "te olvidas de ellos cariño" –dijo poniendo el ala de Blu en su vientre (el de Perla)

_-una flecha aparece apuntando al voluminoso vientre de ella y salen las palabras "pollitos abordo"._

Blu captó el mensaje- "Perla… esto… esto es… grandioso, finalmente vas a ser madre" –dijo emocionado Blu

"si, y tú serás un grandioso padre, Blu en verdad te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí" –dijo Perla- "me devolviste la felicidad que creí que no recuperaría cuando perdí a mi familia, me devolviste la oportunidad de amar a alguien y ahora me diste la oportunidad de formar parte de una nueva familia, contigo y nuestros futuros hijos, en verdad te lo agradezco"

"de hecho te tengo que agradecer más a ti porque tú me has dado mucha felicidad en mi vida, bueno al conocernos no tuvimos un buen comienzo pero luego mejoró todo y logré que estuvieras a mi lado. Tú lo eres todo para mí y yo siempre estaré a tu lado amándote y protegiéndote" –dijo Blu tiernamente

Perla al escuchar eso no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, era lo más hermoso que había escuchado a pesar de que ella al comienzo trató mal a Blu como si fuera un perdedor, rápidamente saltó sobre Blu y le regaló un jugoso beso.

_-el escenario se pone negro y aparecen corazones rosados iluminando el escenario alrededor de la pareja._

El beso duró mucho y se rompió por la falta de aire.

"eres el mejor novio del mundo Blu, te amo" –dijo Perla

"pero ya no quiero ser tu novio" –dijo Blu

La sonrisa de Perla se borró con esa frase- "¿qué?" –dijo empezando a llorar- "¿por qué?"

Blu sacó de su ala una hermosa flor rosada- "porque quiero ser tu esposo" –dijo ofreciendo la flor- "Perla, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Perla se puso las alas en el pico de sorpresa y le brotaron otra vez lágrimas.

"si, si Blu seré tu esposa" –dijo poniéndose la flor en la cabeza y volvieron a besarse

_-el escenario negro y los corazones volvieron a aparecer._

El beso se fue intensificando más y más, ambos estaban muy excitados y dejándose llevar por sus instintos y cayendo en la pasión y la lujuria volvieron a compartir ese vínculo especial que habían compartido antes.

_-modo amor, comenzado._

Lo que no sabían es que Nigel el cual tenía un trajecito amarillo (el mismo de Rio 2) había visto todo (mirón pervertido XD), luego de lo del avión le habían crecido algunas plumas, las de las alas crecieron rápido y bajó algo de peso para volver a volar.

_-nombre: Nigel, edad: 25 años. Ex contrabandista, ex actor de cine y le tiene un rencor a las aves de colores vivos porque una le quitó su puesto de actor._

"sigan disfrutando de su vida, aguaré su fiestecita muy pronto, JAJAJAJAJA" –rió Nigel y se fue volando- "_espero que este plan que ideó mi nuevo dueño salga bien_" -pensó

El siguió volando hasta llegar a un edificio donde fue recibido por Gabi (la rana venenosa que está enamorada de él) y Charlie (el oso hormiguero que no habla, o eso creo porque en wikipedia dice que él es el músculo en silencio en Rio 2, eso me hace entender que no habla) y los 3 llegaron con una persona que no se veía porque estaba en una de esas sillas que giran la cual estaba viendo del otro lado (ya lo sé, cliché), era su nuevo dueño y dueño de Gabi y Charlie.

_-nombre: Gabi, edad: 15 años. Rana dardo venenosa atrapada en un frasco hasta que fue rescatada por Nigel, desde entonces lleva enamorada de él._

_-nombre: Charlie, edad 5 años. Oso hormiguero obligado a bailar tap para los turistas hasta que Nigel lo liberó, se convierte en el músculo en silencio de Nigel._

"ya volví" –dijo Nigel

"¿cómo están los 2?" –preguntó la persona refiriéndose a Blu y Perla

"disfrutando al máximo su vida" –dijo Nigel- "¿estás seguro de que este plan funcionará?"

"te dije que me dejaras este plan y a cambio te dejaba vivir aquí conmigo" –dijo la persona

"de acuerdo, no diré más" –dijo Nigel

La silla se dio vuelta revelando que la persona, el nuevo dueño de Nigel era Gideon Graves.

"este plan si funcionará Nigel y así tanto Scott y Ramona como esos Blu y Perla pagarán por lo que nos hicieron" –dijo Gideon

Ambos ríen maléficamente. Esas eran las vidas de Scott y Blu, muy pronto iniciará su aventura.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**¿qué pasará después?**

**¿conseguirán Nigel y Gideon su venganza?**

**¿podrán Scott y Blu tener una tranquila vida con sus familias?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo cap:**

**Blu. **Mis amigos y yo formaremos una banda.

**Scott. **Nos vamos a Rio.

**Perla. **Roberto, no puedo creer que nos veamos otra vez.

**Gideon. **Sean bienvenidos a Rio Sex bob-ombs.

**Yo. **No se pierdan el próximo cap. de Scott Pilgrim y Blu Gunderson vs los ex de sus parejas: **capítulo 2: el viaje, el reencuentro y la banda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Contestando reviews:**

**BluSkyLine. **Gracias, lo llevo planeando desde hace tiempo. Por cierto ya antes mencioné que los animales y los humanos aquí se comunican. Lo de Scott y Linda es para que Blu y Scott se vean

**OVER KILL. **De acuerdo men, es de humanos equivocarse, así que descuida.

**Megaleo444. **Pues le estoy dando más problemas a Blu para darle sabor al agua. Pues si quieres saber ve la película de Scott Pilgrim vs los ex de la chica de sus sueños, a ver si la encuentras en las tiendas de películas o en blockbuster o donde sea.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **viaje, reencuentro y la banda

En Toronto estaban los Sex bob-ombs empacando sus cosas para ir al aeropuerto con destino a Rio de Janeiro. Mientras que dentro de la casa se encontraba Scott empacando sus últimas cosas y Wallace a su lado hablándole.

_-nombre: Wallace Wells, edad: 26 años. Ex compañero de cuarto gay de Scott y amigo cercano._

"¿por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?" –preguntó Wallace

"porque no Wallace, esto es solo para la banda y tú no eres de la banda" –dijo Scott empacando su laptop

"tampoco Ramona" –dijo Wallace

"no, pero ella es mi esposa y a donde voy yo va ella" –dijo Scott terminando de empacar sus cosas

"pero en Rio de Janeiro hay de las mejores fiestas, deporte, y… hombres en ropa coqueta en el carnaval" –dijo Wallace pensando en el carnaval

"Wallace, no es no" –dijo Scott

"escucha Pilgrim déjame ir por favor, mira si lo haces juro que me iré a una casa propia y los dejaré tranquilo" –dijo Wallace

"… ¿lo juras?" –dijo Scott

"palabra de ex compañero" –dijo Wallace

Scott sabía que no ganaría esa batalla- "de acuerdo, puedes venir pero que ni se te ocurra acosar a alguno de los trabajadores de este sujeto porque si eso pasa y nos rechaza te haré lo que les hice a los 7 ex de Ramona" –dijo

"de acuerdo" –dijo Wallace

"y que no se te ocurra decírselo a nadie más, ni a mi hermana Stacey ¿oíste?" –dijo Scott

"me conoces" –dijo sacando su celular

_-ring ring-_

El teléfono suena y Scott contesta.

_-la pantalla se divide en 2 mostrando a Scott y a una joven chica-_

_-nombre: Stacey Pilgrim, edad: 19 años. Hermana menor de Scott, cuando se puede se mete en su vida, trabaja en una cafetería-_

"¿vas a Rio de Janeiro y no ibas a decir nada?" –dijo Stacey en la cafetería

"¿qué? ¿quién te dijo?" –preguntó Scott

"Wallace" –respondió Stacey

"esa maldita perra" –dijo Scott refiriéndose a su amigo gay

"¡me conoces!" –gritó Wallace desde otra habitación

"como sea voy contigo" –dijo Stacey

"oye claro que no tú tienes tu trabajo aquí en Toronto" –dijo Scott

"¡jefe, renuncio!" –gritó Stacey- "ya no tengo trabajo ahora puedo ir"

"solo arruinaste tu vida no pienso llevarte" –dijo Scott

"déjame ir, en Brasil están las mejores fiestas y sabes que me gustan" –dijo Stacey

A Scott se le ocurrió una idea- "te diré que hermanita, si luego de colgar logras llegar aquí en 5min con tus cosas o menos no solo te dejaré ir, además pagaré tu boleto y te dejaré vivir en mi casa conmigo y con Ramona" –dijo Scott

_-Stacey cuelga el teléfono y la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad-_

_-ding dong-_

Una vez que Stacey cuelga se oye el timbre, Scott abre la puerta y ve que era Stacey quien estaba abrigada ya con sus maletas y pasaporte.

"lista, vámonos" –dijo Stacey

"¿qué? ¿pero co… cuan…? ¿cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?" –dijo Scott sorprendido

"por favor Scotty, enfrentaste a un chico que lanzaba bolas de fuego e invocaba diabólicas chicas hipsters (Mattew el 1er malvado ex), luego a otro que con solo comer verduras tenía poderes psíquicos (Todd el 3er malvado ex), también puedes invocar una katana de tu pecho ¿y esto te sorprende? se le llama magia de la televisión" –dijo Stacey- "¿a qué hora nos vamos?"

"ach, en 1hr" –dijo Scott

Luego de 10min empacando sus cosas subieron al bus directo al aeropuerto, llegaron, Wallace y Scott pagaron sus boletos (Scott pagó el de Stacey) mientras que los demás ya tenían el vuelo reservado en 1ra clase. Luego del chequeo abordaron el avión, la azafata les dio las instrucciones (ya saben cuáles, que apagues tu teléfono, que tengas puesto el cinturón, lo de las mascarillas, etc…) y el vuelo despegó con destino a Rio de Janeiro.

**-En Rio de Janeiro**

Blu se encontraba en una zona de la selva recolectando fruta suficiente papa él y una ración extra para Perla (ya saben con eso del embarazo) hasta que oyó un ruido en los arbustos lo que lo puso alerta.

"¿quién anda ahí?" –dijo Blu un poco asustado- "si eres un depredador aléjate te lo advierto soy cinturón negro en kung fu"

_-aparecen a su lado las palabras "si lo es" y la "O" era el símbolo del yin yang-_

De repente del arbusto salen sus amigos de Norteamérica Patton con su familia, Trevor y Pj.

_-nombre: Patton Pirson, edad: 15 años. Guacamayo gris, ADA _(siglas de "amigo del alma") _de Blu, ex militar, esposo de Irina y padre de Sergei-_

_-nombre: Irina Pirson, edad: 15 años. Guacamaya gris originaria de Rusia, esposa de Patton y madre de Sergei-_

_-nombre: Sergei Pirson, edad: 1 año. Único hijo de Patton e Irina y sobrino consentido de Blu y Perla-_

_-nombre: Trevor Michaels, edad: 16 años. Gran guacamayo verde, 1er amigo de Blu en toda su vida y esgrimista profesional desde polluelo._

_-nombre: Percy Jackson "Pj" Kwan, edad: 14 años. Tángara roja migratoria, amigo de Blu, experto en kung fu, fue quien le enseñó a Blu, su dueño lo nombró así en honor al personaje de los libros y películas Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón._

"ay chicos casi me doy un soponcio" –dijo Blu

"hola Bluito" –dijo Patton saludando de ala a Blu

"que hubo hermano" –dijeron Pj y Trevor saludando de puño de pata a Blu

"privet Blu" –saludó Irina con su acento ruso (privet es hola en ruso)

"tío Blu" –dijo Sergei saltando a las alas de Blu con el acento ruso que heredó de su madre- "privet tío"

"hola Sergei, oigan chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?" –preguntó Blu

"pues veníamos de paso, ¿y tú?" –preguntó Pj

"pues recolectando comida para mí y para Perla" –dijo Blu colocando toda la fruta en una hoja de palmera y la anudó como costal

"pero eso es mucho más que para los 2 parece que alimentaras a todos nosotros" –dijo Trevor

"bueno es que… Perla… Perla… está… vamos a ser padres" –dijo Blu nervioso al 400%

_-todos se quedaron con cara de "__**:o**__ (literalmente así se les pusieron)"-_

"¿Perla está embarazada? Wow men ahora si te admiro don Juan" –dijo Pj en tono pícaro poniendo los nervios de Blu al 500%

"oigan ya, déjenlo en paz" –dijo Patton- "nadie reaccionó así cuando supieron que Irina y yo íbamos a ser padres" –dijo y va con Blu- "oye compa enserio te felicito, diste un gran paso en tu relación con tu novia Perla"

"esposa, le pedí ser mi esposa y aceptó" –dijo Blu

_-todos pusieron de nuevo cara de __**:o**__-_

"¡ese es mi compadre!" –gritó Trevor dándole de palmadas a Blu, pero luego recordó ¿por qué lo buscaban?- "Blu de hecho veníamos a pedirte algo"

"haber" –dijo Blu

"pues hay una batalla de bandas muy pronto y la banda ganadora ganará un contrato de 3 álbumes" –dijo Trevor- "y planeamos hacer una banda nosotros, Patton como tecladista, Pj como baterista y yo como guitarrista, pero nos hace falta un bajista"

"¿y yo que tengo que ver?" –preguntó Blu sabiendo lo que le pedirían

"Blu no te hagas sabemos que para el bajo no hay nadie como tú, queremos que seas nuestro bajista" –dijo Patton

"la verdad chicos no estoy seguro, además estoy con Perla y debo cuidarla en esta etapa que cuando más me necesita" –dijo Blu refiriéndose al embarazo y al ala lastimada de Perla- "está lastimada de un ala la cual mejorará en 2 meses y dentro de su vientre está procreando a nuestros hijos, no puedo separarme de ella los cuales incubará en 2 semanas y en otras 2 semanas nacerán y ella aun estará lastimada por lo tanto seré yo el que se ocupe de ellos hasta que sane, para resumir… estaré muy ocupado"

"oh vamos Blu, además las batallas son solo por un par de horas no te hagas el menos" –dijo Pj

"Pj no es no" –dijo Blu

"por favor Blu, además pon en cuenta esto, seremos famosos, las giras, los conciertos, las chicas persiguiéndonos" –dijo Trevor

"para mí solo hay una chica y es Perla" –dijo Blu tomando la fruta y preparándose para irse

"Blu espera" –dijo Patton y Blu se detiene- "si te unes te dejamos nombrar a la banda"

"¿el nombre que yo quiera?" –preguntó Blu

"si" –dijeron los 3 (Patton, Trevor y Pj) en coro

"… de acuerdo está bien, pero tengo mis ocupaciones así que no estaré disponible siempre" –dijo Blu y vio a los chicos gritar de alegría por haberlo convencido- "bueno debo irme, Perla debe estarse preguntando donde estoy"

Dicho eso Blu regresa al nido.

**-Con Perla**

Perla estaba en la entrada del nido viendo el paisaje y comiéndose un mango.

"¿Dónde estará? Ya ha pasado mucho y aun no regresa" –dijo ella

Por si Perla quería salir a caminar Blu se tomó la molestia de construir una escalera con palitos en el tronco (como los del árbol del habitad) para que bajara y caminara con la condición de no ir tan lejos y regresar en 5min, Perla pensaba que era demasiado sobreprotector, pero eso le gustaba de él, que fuera tan dedicado a ella, ya había salido con otros, pero ninguno de ellos supo cómo tratarla y eso causó que la relación terminara. Perla bajó de la escalera y caminó hasta un pequeño lago que era donde se bañaban o pasaban el rato, se sentó en la orilla y metió las patas en el agua.

"ay que relajante" –dijo Perla luego escuchó un ruido en los arbustos- "¿quién anda ahí?"

Unos arbustos se movían y Perla decide acercarse.

"te lo advierto si viniste a aprovecharte de mí no creas que porque estoy vendada de un ala estoy indefensa" –dijo Perla queriendo intimidar

_-aparecen a su lado las palabras "si está indefensa"-_

Perla movió los arbustos y vio que no había nadie.

"debió ser el viento" –dijo y luego ve ahí un pluma azul, la toma y la examina, luego sonríe- "ay Blu, queriéndome sorprender, pues le salió mal con esta pluma"

Pensó que Blu ya estaba en la casa y decidió regresar, pero a punto de subir oye el mismo ruido en otros arbustos.

"Blu, ya sal de ahí sé que eres tú" –dijo Perla

"¿Blu? no conozco a ningún Blu Perlita" –dijo una voz diferente a la de Blu, Perla creyó haber oído esa voz antes, pero decidió conversar para estar segura

"¿te conozco?" –preguntó Perla

"¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas olvidado? Bueno quien te culpa no nos vemos luego de mucho tiempo" –dijo el del arbusto- "pero te daré una pista" –dijo y luego saca su pata del arbusto la cual tenía una pluma azul y la deja en el suelo

"¿eres un guacamayo azul?" –preguntó Perla

"si, spix para ser específico" –dijo el del arbusto

"entonces no somos los últimos" –dijo Perla

"¿los últimos? ¿tú y quién?" –dijo el del arbusto

"ah eso no importa ahora" –dijo Perla

"de acuerdo Perlita" –dijo el del arbusto

"oye me siento incomoda hablando con un arbusto ¿podrías salir y mostrarme quién eres?" –dijo Perla

"de acuerdo como ordene la dama" –dijo el del arbusto

Del arbusto salió un joven guacamayo azul spix con las plumas brillantes azul pardo con el pecho celeste, ojos azul zafiro con un peinado de plumas largas hasta la nuca, de físico fuerte y el pico pulido.

"hola Perlita" –dijo el guacamayo

Perla no podía creer a quien veía- "¿Roberto?" –preguntó

_-nombre: Roberto, edad: 16 años. Guacamayo azul spix, capaz de enamorar a cualquier hembra no importa si es guacamaya o loro, buen cantante._

"wow, veo que no me olvidaste" –dijo Roberto con una sonrisa

"Roberto, creí que habías muerto en el ataque de los contrabandistas en el Amazonas" –dijo Perla con una sonrisa

"no, logré escapar a tiempo y me fui a Itapema" –dijo Roberto- "pero al fin te veo"

Ambos se dieron un abrazo por reencontrarse, luego de unos segundos se separan.

"oye ¿qué haces aquí?" –preguntó Perla

"me mudé aquí" –dijo Roberto y luego nota algo en Perla- "¿oye qué te pasó en el ala?"

"una cacatúa galerita me lanzó a unas jaulas y una me cayó en el ala" –dijo Perla subiendo por las escaleras a su casa- "ven a mi casa te invito"

"oye tardarás mucho subiendo" –dijo Roberto volando, la sujeta como Blu luego del beso en el avión, ella se sonroja y ambos llegan al nido- "oye esto se ve algo… humanizado para tu gusto"

"bueno si, pero es un buen lugar para mantenerlos protegidos a ellos" –dijo Perla poniendo su ala buena en su vientre

Roberto entendió lo que quiso decir- "Perla, ¿estás embarazada?" –preguntó

"si, fui con un ornitólogo y me dijo que serán 4" –dijo Perla con una enorme sonrisa en rostro

"pues te felicito Perlita, digo no será fácil cuidar a los huercos tu sola pero si has podido sobrevivir estos años seguro lo harás" –dijo Roberto- "además ahora que estoy aquí puedo darte todo el apoyo que quieras"

"no Roberto, no estoy sola él me respondió" –dijo refiriéndose a Blu- "mi esposo"

"¿esposo? Wow me sorprendiste" –dijo Roberto- "quiero conocerlo"

"pues aun no regresa, fue por la comida" –dijo Perla

"bueno mejor otro día vengo a conocerlo, me voy a mi nido" –dijo Roberto- "por cierto me alegra verte de nuevo"

"igualmente" –dijo Perla y se dan un abrazo de despedida

Pero por azares del destino Blu ya había regresado con la fruta y para darle la noticia a Perla, pero al aterrizar ve la escena de su esposa con Roberto.

"PERLA" –gritó Blu

Perla y Roberto se espantaron por el grito y se separaron.

"Blu, regresaste" –dijo Perla

"si, regresé y te encuentro abrazando a un fulano ¿quién es él?" –preguntó Blu con notorias señales de celos y enojo

"oh si Blu, él…" –dijo Perla pero Roberto la interrumpe

"mejor yo me presento, soy Roberto, soy el ex novio de Perla" –dijo Roberto

"¿ex novio?" –dijo Blu- "¿nos darías un momentito a solas?"

Blu toma a Perla y ambos entran a la casa.

"oye Perla jamás me mencionaste a un Roberto, yo te conté de Anhia (su 1ra novia Q.P.D) y de May (una hembra que rompió con él)" –dijo Blu- "¿no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contarme de tu ex?"

"no Blu, si te tengo confianza, pero no te conté porque creí que él había muerto y no quería que te sintieras mal por mí por perderlo" –dijo Perla

"Perla, entiendo que de seguro sufriste, pero recuerda que prometimos contarnos todo" –dijo Blu

"lo sé Blu y lo siento, desde ahora te contaré todo" –dijo Perla

"ok te creo" –dijo Blu con una sonrisa y ambos se abrazan- "¿y cómo terminaron?"

"pues no fue un terminamos definitivo, de hecho cuando me capturaron los contrabandistas (otros hace años) en el Amazonas aun salíamos, luego me capturaron y luego de eso no lo volví a ver, escapé y me instalé en Rio, meses después me capturaron los de la clínica y días después te conocí"

"por cierto quiere conocerte" –dijo Perla

"ok, voy con él" –dijo Blu y salió de la casa con Roberto- "pues hola, mi nombre es Blu, soy la media naranja de Perla"

"un placer" –dijo Roberto- "escucha Blu sé que en este momento puedes sentirte incomodo por esto, pero créeme que lo nuestro acabó, caput, se finit, así que espero que podamos llevarnos bien, ¿Qué dices? ¿amigos?"

Blu lo pensó por un momento, aun se sentía incómodo por el hecho de tener a Roberto aquí, pero con lo que le dijo estaba un poco tranquilo- "ok, amigos" –dijo y se dan la pata, luego recuerda lo de hace rato- "oye Perla ahora que estoy aquí déjame decirte algo"

"¿qué?" –preguntó Perla

"cuando buscaba la comida me topé con los Pj, Trevor y Patton, nos quedamos a hablar y me dijeron que planean formar una banda para la batalla de las bandas" –dijo Blu

"¿y eso qué?" –dijo Roberto

"que me invitaron a formar parte como su bajista y con tal de callarlos accedí" –dijo Blu

"¿estás en una banda?" –dijeron Perla y Roberto en coro

"Blu no puedes estar en una banda con Perla embarazada debes estar al tanto de ella" –dijo Roberto

"lo sé, se los hice saber, que no estaré disponible siempre" –dijo Blu luego llega una espátula rosada macho con un bolso de hombre con una caja en las patas- "ahí viene el cartero"

"busco a Blu Gunderson" –dijo el cartero

"¿Gunderson?" –dijo Roberto

"es mi apellido" –dijo Blu

"pero para tener un apellido deberías de ser… ¿eres una mascota?" –dijo Roberto y va con Perla- "vaya Perla me tienes más sorprendido, siempre has dicho que las mascotas son la peor escoria del planeta y luego te casas con 1"

"espera ¿qué somos qué?" –dijo Blu

"bueno si, dije eso, pero mi opinión cambió cuando te conocí" –dijo Perla- "me diste a entender que todos somos iguales"

"ok te creo" –dijo Blu y va con el cartero- "yo soy Blu Gunderson"

"le traigo esto de su amigo Trevor Michaels" –dijo el cartero dándole la caja, luego saca de su bolso una pizarra con sujetador sujetando una hoja- "firme aquí" –dijo dándole una pluma (de las que escriben)

Blu tomó la pluma y firmó, el cartero guarda la pizarra y se va volando.

"¿qué te enviaron?" –preguntó Perla

"haber déjame ver" –dijo Blu entrando a la casa y saliendo con una navaja suiza (la misma de Rio 2), saca el cuchillo, corta la cinta adhesiva y abre la caja sacando lo que había

"te enviaron un hacha bien rara" –dijo Roberto

"no es un hacha, es un bajo" –dijo Blu- "oigan como se oye" *****

Blu toma el bajo con ambas alas y lo toca sonando una canción (pero sin el amplificador solo suena un poquito).

"esta te la dedico linda" –le dijo Blu a Perla (canción: "quien decide es el amor" de reik, pero en bajo, no en guitarra y los ruidos de tambor serían las patas de Blu golpeando el piso con ritmo)

**Blu. **_La vida siempre se ha gobernado sola,  
nunca pregunta lo que quieres para ti, _

_Por decirle no tantas veces,  
tú sin permiso apareces  
Enredando mi destino._

Yo no se luchar con mis propios sentimientos,  
y yo No se jugar cuando estoy Contigo.

Roberto ya conocía la canción y decide participar también, Blu lo duda un momento, pero después decide continuar.**Ambos. **_Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,  
Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor.  
Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,  
Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor._

**Blu. **_Tal vez yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde,  
Estoy ya rendido a la __fuerza__ de tus ojos,  
será que tu __cuerpo__ conoce,  
las leyes del día y la noche,  
que me tienen tan perdido. _

Un grupo de aves empezó a escuchar la canción, y les gustó el dúo de Blu y Roberto.

Yo no sé luchar con mis propios sentimientos  
y yo no sé jugar cuando estoy contigo...

**Ambos. **_Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,  
Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor.  
Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,  
Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor._

**Blu. **_En tus brazos, en tus labios  
Me pierdo..._

**Roberto. **_Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,  
Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor. _

**Ambos. **_Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,  
Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor..._

**Blu. **_Quien decide es el amor._

Todas las aves que oyeron a los 2 aplaudieron al dúo, Blu y Roberto se dieron cuenta de eso y lo único que pudieron hacer fue dar una reverencia. Perla se acercó a Blu y le robó un beso que lo sorprendió, pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndolo hasta que se separaron por el oxígeno.

"gracias Blu, te amo" –dijo Perla

"y yo a ti" –dijo Blu

"bueno si no es mucha molestia me retiro" –dijo Roberto- "adiós Perlita, Blu" –dijo Roberto y se fue volando a su nido

"¿Perlita?" –dijo Blu con su incomodidad de regreso

"es el sobrenombre que Roberto me puso" –dijo ella y Blu se sintió más incómodo y se le ocurre algo- "si quieres tú también me puedes poner un sobrenombre"

"¿el que yo quiera?" –preguntó Blu

"el que tú quieras" –dijo Perla

"mmm… vas a ser mi ángel" –dijo Blu con mirada seductora

"¿tu ángel?" –dijo ruborizada- "me gusta"

"bueno traje la comida, vamos a comer" –dijo Blu

**-En una casa**

En una casa ubicada en la clínica de aves estaban Tulio y Linda.

_-nombre: Linda Gunderson, edad: 25 años. Ex dueña de Blu, esposa de Tulio, bibliotecaria y amante de las aves-_

_-nombre: Tulio Monteiro, edad: 30 años. Doctor al mando de la clínica de aves, esposo de Linda y amante de las aves-_

"oye Tulio aún no he ajustado mi laptop ¿qué hora es?" –preguntó Linda viendo su laptop

"son las 2:30PM" –dijo Tulio viendo su reloj

"es hora de ir por Fernando a la escuela" –dijo Linda

"¿vas tu o voy yo?" –dijo Tulio

"iré yo, tú tienes trabajo ahorita" –dijo Linda y luego ve que recibió un mensaje- "oye Tulio me llegó un e-mail, wow es de mi sobrino Scott"

"jamás me dijiste que tienes un sobrino llamado Scott" –dijo Tulio

"es que es un sobrino lejano, es de Toronto Canadá" –dijo Linda leyendo el e-mail- "no lo creo, va a venir aquí"

"¿enserio?" –dijo Tulio

"si mira aquí dice "querida tía Linda, te escribo en mi laptop desde un avión para avisarte que un manager de Rio nos dio la oportunidad de grabar ahí, así que me mudo allá con la banda, mi amigo Wallace, mi hermana Stacey y mi esposa Ramona y además seremos padres, una vez desocupado iré a verte y a tu familia, llegaré mañana en la mañana. Atte. Scott Pilgrim Gunderson", esto será increíble luego de años veré a Scott y aún más se casó y va a ser padre" –dijo Linda- "además será bueno para Fernando conocer a su primo, ay hablando de Fernando voy por él a la escuela"

Linda salió de la casa, subió a su moto (la misma de Rio) y fue directo a la escuela por Fernando.

**-Al día siguiente**

En el aeropuerto estaba un chico con un peinado ridículo y rubio con lentes rojos, frenos y smoking.

_-a su lado salen las palabras "Gideon, que pésimo disfraz"-_

_-ring ring-_

Suena su teléfono y contesta.

_-la pantalla se divide en 2, en una está Gideon y en la otra Nigel-_

"Gideon ¿ya llegaron?" –preguntó Nigel

"aun no, oye por cierto ¿no pudiste elegir un peor disfraz?" –dijo Gideon sarcástico

"ya te lo dije era el único disfraz que había disponible" –dijo Nigel

"bueno ya, quiero hablar con Gabi" –dijo Gideon- "pero pon el altavoz no vaya a ser que toque el teléfono y alguien se envenene"

Nigel pone el altavoz- "Gabi, es para ti, está en altavoz" –dijo Nigel

"¿qué pasa Gideon?" –dijo Gabi

"no vayas a hacer algo en contra de ellos, la idea es que no sepan que queremos matarlos, y ya sé lo arpía que eres, por eso te lo digo" –dijo Gideon

Gabi pone cara de -_- - "está bien Gideon, me voy a controlar" –dijo ella

"que bien" -dijo y ve a los chicos bajar- "ya llegaron, bye"

_-Gideon cuelga y la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad-_

Scott, Ramona, Wallace, Stacey y los Sex bob-ombs ya habían llegado al aeropuerto.

"ya llegamos, Rio de Janeiro, directo a la más grande oportunidad de la banda" –dijo Stephen

"aquí debe estar el manager, no me dijo su nombre" –dijo Scott

Gideon llega y actúa.

"¿tú eres Scott Pilgrim?" –preguntó Gideon

"si, ¿y tú eres?" –preguntó Scott

"mi nombre es Noe Dig" –dijo Gideon

_-Gideon al revés, que menso es para elegir nombres-_

"hola, soy Scott Pilgrim Gunderson, conmigo hablaste por teléfono" –dijo Scott y luego lo ve bien- "siéndote sincero no eras lo que esperaba de un manager"

"si lo sé, todos dicen eso, sean bienvenidos a Rio de Janeiro Sex bombs" –dijo Gideon

"es Sex bob-ombs, sabes el último que los llamó así terminó hecho pedazos (o monedas)" –dijo Scott recordando a Gideon

"ok mis disculpas, pero mejor vámonos a la disquera" –dijo Gideon

"espera, antes quiero ir a un lugar" –dijo Scott- "mi tía vive aquí y quiero verla"

"de acuerdo te llevaré con tu tía, tendrás 1hr y nos iremos ¿va?" –dijo Gideon

"de acuerdo" –dijo Scott

"_sigue disfrutando tu vida Pilgrim, porque muy pronto la vas a perder, tú también Flowers_" –pensó Gideon mientras salían del aeropuerto

**-En la casa de Blu y Perla**

Perla se encontraba comiendo un mango y Blu se encontraba afinando su bajo para prepararse para la batalla de las bandas.

"oye Perla recuerda que hoy debemos ir a la clínica a que Tulio te haga el chequeo" –dijo Blu terminando de afinar su bajo

"ay Blu, ¿por qué? Recuerda que me incomoda estar con humanos" –dijo Perla

"si lo sé, pero recuerda que como estás embarazada debes visitarlo cada 4 para ver que todo esté en orden en tu vientre" –dijo Blu

Perla suspira- "de acuerdo, pero por favor estate conmigo" –le pidió Perla

"lo estaré, mañana será la batalla de las bandas así que hoy soy todo tuyo" –dijo Blu

"pues yo sé que hacer después del chequeo" –dijo Perla seductoramente sonrojando a Blu

"que hubo tortolos" –dijo Roberto entrando

"¿Roberto? ¿qué haces aquí?" –preguntó Perla

"ah pues fui por fruta y como pasé por aquí me preguntaba ¿qué hacían?" –dijo Roberto

"preparándonos para irnos a la clínica al chequeo de Perla" –dijo Blu

_-un "?" aparece sobre Roberto-_

"¿chequeo?" –dijo Roberto confundido

"la examinarán para ver su estado de salud y el de los bebés" –dijo Blu captando que Roberto no sabía que era chequeo

"ah entiendo, ¿puedo ir?" –preguntó Roberto

"¿para qué quieres ir?" –preguntó Perla

"pues soy nuevo aquí, si voy con ustedes sabré con quien ir cuando me accidente" –dijo Roberto

"buen punto, ok puedes venir, adelántate" –dijo Blu y Roberto sale de la casa- "oye Perla, me imagino la cara de Tulio cuando vea a otro spix"

"si, va a andar sorprendido" –dijo Perla terminando de comer- "ya estoy lista"

Ambos salen de la casa y ven a Roberto con una carta.

"hey Rob ¿y esa carta?" –preguntó Blu

"vino un ave con un trajecito ridículo (Nigel, recuerden que Roberto no lo conoce así que no sabe que quiere venganza) diciendo que era para ti, pero la carta no tiene remitente" –dijo Roberto y le da la carta

Blu toma la carta, abre el sobre y al verla ve que no fue escrita, sino que eran letras de periódico o revistas pegadas a manera de mensaje, como las cartas de asesinos o cartas de amenaza.

"dice que es de un tal Scartt Fairon" –dijo Blu

Perla pone una cara de susto y sorpresa a la vez.

"no conozco a ningún Scartt Fairon, ¿ustedes?" –preguntó Blu

"yo no, ayer apenas te conocí si lo conociera no te conocería a ti" –dijo Roberto

"yo tampoco lo conozco" –dijo Perla con los nervios a flor de piel, pero supo disimular

"ah, pues tal vez yo lo conocí y no me acuerdo" –dijo Blu y decide leer la carta- "estimado señor Gunderson, estoy enterado que pelearemos muy pronto, mi nombre es Scartt Fairon bla bla bla, liga de malvados ex bla bla bla, duelo a muerte bla bla bla… esto es una tontería de seguro es una broma de los chicos, bueno vámonos"

Blu alza vuelo y toma a Perla, Roberto alza vuelo y los 3 se van a la clínica, sin saber que Nigel, Charlie y Gabi los veían desde el suelo.

"sigan celebrando, aguaré su fiestecita muy pronto, JAJAJAJAJAJA" –rió Nigel, luego Gabi ríe también, para y va con ella- "solo sirve si yo lo hago"

"ok, te quiero" –dijo Gabi

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** El bajo es igualito que el bajo del bajista de la banda kiss.**

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**¿qué pasará después?**

**¿conseguirán Nigel y Gideon su venganza?**

**¿podrá Blu acostumbrarse a tener a Roberto cerca?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo cap:**

**Blu. **Bueno banda estamos listos

**Scott. **Tía, tanto tiempo sin verte.

**Ramona. **Hola Linda Gunderson, soy Ramona.

**Scartt. **Señor Gunderson, considere que nuestra pelea ¡empezó!

**Mattew. **Señor Pilgrim, considere que nuestra pelea ¡empezó!

**Yo. **No se pierdan el próximo cap. de Scott Pilgrim y Blu Gunderson vs los ex de sus parejas:** capítulo 3: Blu vs Scartt**


End file.
